


Two Teams Are Better Than One

by Sammyammyosis



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyammyosis/pseuds/Sammyammyosis
Summary: After a mission gone awry one young Avenger finds herself rather far from home.





	1. Chapter 1

You find yourself gasping for air since most of what you had had been forced out at impact. You release a pitiful groan as you manage to roll away from the hulking steel wall you had smashed into. The world gradually dimming around you would normally have caused you to panic but it was a little late for that. You know who attacked you and what type of damage people typically ended up with thanks to him. You use what little energy you had left and tapped your wrist on the floor. “Zara. Zar, tell Cap. Tell him… I’m sorry.”

 

“Gaaa.” Who turned on all the lights? You cringe before slowly reopening your eyes. Where the hell am I? You right yourself to get a look at your surroundings but pause a moment as your head spins. 

“God. Feels like I was hit by a freaking truck.” You mutter as you raise a palm to your face. 

“When considering the immense force enacted on your body in addition to the injuries sustained… It is indeed equivalent to being hit by a truck size vehicle; a rather fast one at that.” Zara chirps.

“Wow. Thanks for the reminder. What more could a girl want after a tough fight and a near death experience?” 

“I was just supporting your statement. You did program me to be helpful in nearly every situation Miss Stark. Not to mention as well as sassy enough to get you “into gear” as you like to say. When necessary of course.”

You let out a sigh of defeat “You’re right; as always. I’m just not used to being sore; sorry for taking it out on you. I suppose I should be grateful for your help. I definitely should be grateful to still be here all things considered. Oh yeah. Zara; where is here by the way?”

“Well according to my GPS we are currently nowhere.”

“What? Try again.”

“I did and you’re still nowhere.”

 

“Well nowhere has some fancy ass tech.” You breath as you swing your legs over the edge of your “bed”. “Let’s sync you up then.” 

“The network here is too complex for me to access instantly. If you connect me manually however I shouldn’t have a problem.”

“That advanced huh? Impressive.” You get on your feet and begin to hobble over towards one of the many screens around you.

“Go easy (y/n), you seem to still be in recovery.” 

“You’re just Captain Obvious today. Can you tell me why I’m so weak? Because I clearly healed so I should be at 100%; I’ve never been so achy afterwords like this before.”

“Error. No data found.” 

You lift your wrist and press the band around it to the side of something modem -esque. “Well we not do errors, sync up.”

“One moment. There, I’m in. What do you want first?”

“How about we start with contacting Cap. Poor guy is likely worried out of his mind.”

“I’m not able to do that?”

“What?! Fine I guess you can try Dad then.”

“No (y/n), I can’t because he’s not there. According to this system and the entire internet for that matter; he doesn’t exist. No Captain America. No Iron Man Nothing. Not for any of them.”

“Wha. What? Try again.”

“I have tried several billion times and the results are the same. There is no Avengers. Instead everything superhero results brings up a ‘Justice League’?”

“Alright then. Can you at least tell me where we are. We are still in the states, right?”

“Not exactly. Maybe you should sit down first.”

“Zara…”

“If you insist. Miss Stark you aren’t in the U.S. anymore. Not even on Earth for that matter. My GPS wasn’t functioning properly because you’re currently in space.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Space… No. No I. I was just outside of Santa Monica. Cap and I were looking into some Chimera stuff since his Crossbones case was getting cold. Manny packs a punch but there is no way he knocked me into space. They didn’t take me to space. They didn’t. They.”

“(Y/n) you’re working yourself up. You need slow down and you need to breath. I’ll try to contact Rogers again alright?” Beooow “Someone just jammed me. I can’t get a signal anymore.”

Now you are really freaking out. What little control you had on your breathing vanishes and you even start to shake. You take a step back but your legs decide they aren’t having it either. To your surprise rather than crashing into the cold hard floor you feel a gust of wind and a pair of arms? 

“Wow, careful there.” You peek up and find a pair of green eyes gazing down at yours. “Hi.” You continue to gawk instead of reply, not really in the state to be handling this right now. “Hey, hey, you’re okay. I get that you must be super freaked out but I promise no one here is going to hurt you, alright?” 

Give a slow nod as you begin to gather your wits. “Who are you? Where are we? How did I get here? I have a ton a questions.” You gush after a moment.

He lets out a chuckle and just keeps on smiling at you. “Yeah. I got that feeling but that will have to wait a minute. How about we sit you down first and make sure you’re alright? Last time you were in my arms you happened to be several more pieces than the typical person normally is. So with that in mind I imagine you get where I’m coming from.”

I can’t really argue with that. I guess I should. You felt a shift and whipped you eyes back up to his. He was giving you a curious glance but waited patiently for your answer. “Oh gosh, sorry. Yes sitting is fine.” 

“Awesome.” He grins and before you can so much as blink you’re back on medical table.

“Lighting.” You gasp. That explains a lot.

“Oh yeah, ha ha. Sorry I’m so used to it at this point I forget it might freak some people out.”

You shake your head. “No that’s not it. You saved me. It was completely on accident but regardless thank you.” 

“Oh. Sure. Yeah alright. You’re totally welcome but umm how did I?” He asks, stumbling over his words.

“The lighting, it healed me. It would have to be something super intense like lighting to patch me up after that fight, geez.” He crosses his arms and squints at you.

“Forgive her Sir. Miss Stark has a habit speaking as though everyone is on the same page as her.” The poor guy jumps and scans the room looking for the source of the voice. “Long story short she has a healing factor that is activated by electricity. The amount you generated when you ran her to safety yesterday was apparently enough for her to recover from her extensive injuries.”

“Nano machines and extremely advanced AI on top of worm holing into our secret satellite. You’re one interesting girl.” Someone states from the doorway.


End file.
